


The Ballroom

by nectarinefluff



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger) Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarinefluff/pseuds/nectarinefluff
Summary: Ballroom romance y'all.
Relationships: Vanderwood & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Original Character(s), Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger)/Reader, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. I LOVE VANDERWOOD. HERE IS SOME FLUFF FOR OUR SOULS.

He looked at you from the distance. You felt it from your spine to your toes. The dim light of the ballroom, hair strands falling into his face, he was bewildering; you were there, next to him. You were glancing at him furtively. It was impossible to look away as it was impossible to reach him. Your heart ached. These looks were lighting your heart up, you could feel the love, buried down. Deep down, he had love, infinite love for you; you swear that you could feel it. But feelings are deceptive; it’s ambiguous even if it’s obvious. One more exchange of glance and he would see everything. Everything you’re trying to keep under control, everything you’re crying in the nights, everything that makes you not taste this bitter whiskey, every bit of love you have for him. He doesn’t have to search for them, it’s all there, visible and looking at him, wanting to be recognized, to be enveloped in his embrace, in his undying love. Everything you made, everything you said was about him and this love you had in some way. And he shouldn’t see this; you’re powerless in front of him. And this is scary. You walked away from Vanderwood to get a drink, to slip away from these thoughts. This massive ballroom seemed so beautiful, so magical. You could see your reflection on the yellow tinted tiles, sweet string plucks from the orchestra, piercing through your soul with these heap of lights. Despite them, it was still faint in here. 

“Why are you running away from me?” he said, you stiffened at his musical voice.

“I’m not, Vanderwood.” You said, looking away, with another whiskey in your hands. 

“You hate whiskey MC.” Said Vanderwood, as he forced you to look at him with his voice. 

“Tell me, what’s wrong?” 

He didn’t try to control you but you surrendered to him anyways. You forced yourself to not look at him, he was right, you hated whiskey, it didn’t taste good and it didn’t make you feel good. He knew you too well; you loved this and hated it at the same time. You were doing all these things, all these things you hated but for what? You were acting like someone you’re not. 

“MC, please talk to me.” He plaid. 

You didn’t spare your glance from the glass, alcohol was getting into your blood, thoughts were spinning in your head, you felt love at him and anger at yourself for holding everything back. 

“At least look at me.” He said with a diffident slowness. 

His voice melted into you, separated all of your thoughts and distilled them into pure love and you looked into his eyes. There he was, looking at you, his beautiful eyes that had every tint of brown in it. 

“Vanderwood,” you said looking into his eyes, 

“Vanderwood, I love the way you look in these lights.” You felt your heart flutter at the sight of him being baffled to your words. 

“And I love you Vanderwood, I can’t even look at you without getting overwhelmed. You’re amazing, you’re unbelievable. You spread light and love even in the depths of darkness and death. And I love you. I just want you to feel my love and I want to feel you. I want to feel you every day and every night. I want to be with you, happy and careless; and I know that this is impossible and my heart aches for that. This is Vanderwood, this is why I can’t even look you in the face.” 

You didn’t glance away, you didn’t run. You were there, completely naked in front of him. He seemed overwhelmed with everything you said and this was excepted, still, it hurt your heart. 

“Vanderwood?” you asked with a pleading voice. 

“MC…” he said. 

“ I love you too MC. Can’t you see that? Can’t you see that I’m overwhelmed by everything you do? It’s too much for my heart. I love you so much. Fuck, I’ve never even imagined that I would feel love. And here I am. Completely in love. This is so strange, I just want you to be happy and loved. I want to be with you day and night. You’re so warm and soft but you’re so strong. I feel alive with you. I’ ve thought that I was being delusional. I thought that you’re just a loving human being. OH fuck, I feel so happy. How is this even possible? The only thing I’ve seen was death, misery, and suffering. I don’t want them anymore. Ah, MC, you make them disappear, without even trying just by being who you are. I just want you MC. I just want to feel alive and loved by you. I want to give you all my love, even though it’s not enough. FUCK. AH. DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND.”He pleaded with tears forming in his eyes. Tears were falling from your eyes, silently and calmly. 

_“This must be it,”_ you thought, looking into him. _“This must be love”_. You held each other regardless of the people looking at you. You found ease within each other hearts. 

_“Vanderwood, I love you so much. So. Much.”_

You caressed his hair. You looked at each other with adoration erupting from your soul. You kissed, tasting him, tasting his cigarettes, tasting the whiskey, the strings, the love, the salt of the tears. 

_“I love you.”_ he whispered as he kissed you. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction!! I'm so excited to write about MM and bring new fluff content to the world!! If you have any comments or anything pls let me know, I would appreciate it! Thank you!!!


End file.
